1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of graphics data writing, and more particularly, to a method and system for generating an input file using meta representation of graphics data compression, and an Animation Framework eXtensions (AFX) encoding method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional extensible MPEG-4 Textual format (hereinafter referred to as ‘XMT’) technique enables an author to easily and conveniently process MPEG-4 primitives, e.g., two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) graphics, audio, and video. The XMT technique provides a framework for contents authoring that allows data made by an author to be reused in various applications and have compatibility and portability. The reuse of data and data compatibility and portability can be realized because extensible Markup Language (XML) syntax related to MPEG-4 primitives is defined in the conventional XMT.
However, since the conventional XMT does not treat compression of 3D data, it is difficult to compress animation data and representation data related to 3D contents authored by an author. In other words, an XMT file containing 3D graphics data cannot be parsed by an XMT parser, and thus, it is impossible to make an input file that can be input to a Binary Format of Scene (BIFS) encoding unit and an MP4 encoding unit. Accordingly, it is impossible to make an output mp4 file of the BIFS encoding unit and the MP4 encoding unit.